Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the show, Dizzy Dana. Season 1 (1997-1998) 1. Race Against the Clock-Aired October 27, 1997. Plot: Dana avoids being late for school when she finds out she may get into detention. 2. Spun Out-Aired November 2, 1997. Plot: Dana, Donnie, and Darrell try to break the world record for spinning around the most times in a row, but they let it put a damper on their fun weekend plans with Sophie and Nathan. 3. Not-So-Dizzy Dana-After the school bully, Mack, picks on Dana for her quirky behaviors, Sophie decides to give Dana a total makeover and Dana chooses to call herself "Just Dana", much to Donnie and Darrell's dismay. November 7, 1997 4. A Day at the Mall-Dana and Sophie head to the mall in hopes that they can "refresh their wardrobes" and prove they're responsible enough to go alone, but problems arise when Dana loses an expensive pair of earrings that she buys on the way home from the mall. November 12, 1997. 5. Dana-ppleganger-When a little girl named Donna follows Dana around everyday and claims herself to be "Dizzy Donna", Dana must help show Donna that being yourself isn't a bad thing. November 17, 1999. 6. The Nifty Fifties-Dana is super-excited to go to her hometown's Fifties Day Festival, where the sock-hoppin' and doo-woppin' decade is celebrated. But, there's a problem - Donnie and Darrell don't want to come along with her. Thanksgiving 1997. 7. Dizzy Diner-Dana decides to help out Jennifer and Anthony at the Doo-Wop Diner and Arcade in hopes of earning enough money for a computer she wants, but problems arise when Donnie, who she wanted to help her out, obsesses over the arcade games. November 30, 1997. 8. The Anti-Awkward Agency-When Dana and her friends see a red-faced Jennifer with toilet paper stuck to her shoe, they start up the AAA (Anti-Awkward Agency) and gladden her by taking the TP off her shoe and flushing it down the toilet, then soothe other embarrassed folks. December 7, 1997. 9. Wacky & Wild Wednesday-Dana, Donnie, Darrell, and Sophie decide to start a tradition where they act crazier than ever on every Wednesday, but the craziness ends up driving Nathan a bit crazy, no matter how serious he tries to stay. December 14, 1997. 10. Dizzy Dana's Dream-Dana has a great dream in which she hears a be-bop (50's jazz) song and it moves her, making Dana smitten with Donnie, Darrell, Anthony and Nathan. December 21, 1997. 11. Mack the Nice?-After mistaking a nice boy for Mack, Dana is mistaken into thinking that Mack "turned over a new leaf". December 28, 1997 12. Clickin' It-January 3, 1998. When Donnie is grounded from computer time, he thinks of what to do before he gets his computer back. 13. It Isn't My Room-January 10, 1998. Donnie pretends Darrell's room is his room when he studies with Darrell, but he learns to respect other's property in the end. 14. Tour Da Lake-January 17, 1998. Sophie, Darrell, Donnie and Dana compete in a boat race and learn about not being a sore loser. 15. I Love a Hit Parade-January 24, 1998. Dana's favorite radio station is having an exciting hit parade! Season 2 (1998-1999) This is when Kimberly and Carlos voice Dana and Donnie. # Valentine Blues-Dana decides to be brave and ask Anthony to be her Valentine, but he already has a crush on another girl. Aired on Valentine's Day 1998, and features the song of the same name. 2. Dana and the Dance-February 21, 1998. When Dana joins the student council and helps plan the school dance, she decides to give the dance a 50's theme, but the other student council members think that nobody else would like it. 3. The Dizzy Dana Radio Show-Dana and Donnie host their own radio show. Was also a Nick Records CD and Sony Wonder cassette. February 28, 1998. 4. All About Alfred-March 7, 1998. Dana and Donnie take serious measures when Darrell becomes addicted to the Hey Arnold! spoof, "Yo Alfred!". 5. Cake Takers-March 14, 1998. It's Sophie's birthday, and Dana and Donnie create the ultimate cake. Features "Happy, Happy Birthday." 6. Luck of the Dizzy-March 17, 1998. After realizing that Darrell and Donnie both have "lucky items", Donnie's being a special talking mousepad and Darrell's being a five-leaf clover (even luckier than a four-leaf clover!), Dana searches for her own "lucky item" while trying to avoid bad luck. 7. Here Comes the Super Squad!-March 21, 1998. Dana, Donnie, Darrell, Nathan and Sophie start a superhero team called the "Super Squad" after reading the premiere issue of Mistress Jukebox and the Sock Hop Squadron comic book from the 50's themed-comic series. 8. Bon Voyage-March 24, 1998. When, for Spring Break, Darrell goes away to a resort, Dana and her pals begin to miss him and are jealous of where he's going. After a failed attempt where everyone pretends to be Darrell because they miss him, they create their own "resort" at Dana and Donnie's house. 9. Cutie Idol-Dana, Don, and Sophie compete in Cutie Idol in a battle for the cutest song-and-dance routine. Features "School Yard Blues" and a Latin-jazz "Hey Diddle Diddle." March 31, 1998. 10. The Dizzy City Spring Song-and-Dance Show/Signature Laugh, Please!-Aired April 6, 1998. The 5-member gang of kids has their annual Spring Song-and-Dance Show./Dana learns how to do her signature laugh on command. 11. Look What Dana Dragged In-A stray calico cat follows Dana home, and she names it Buttons. Dana is extremely happy to have a pet, but there's two big problems - Mrs. Dobson is allergic to cats, and Donnie can't stand Buttons' constant meowing! Can Dana hide Buttons from her mom and brother, or will she have to let him become a stray again? Aired April 13, 1998. 12. Dana Flips Out-When Dana buys the videos for the new kids' workout stars, The Flip Friends, she is thrilled to show them to Don and the Dizzy City citizens! Aired April 20, 1998. 13. New Record-After getting the Strawberry Sundaes' record as part of a vintage auction, Sophie borrows Dana's record player just for the sake of playing the record. 14. Time Flies-In this 30-minute special, Dana discovers a time machine at the Dizzy City Museum and uses it to travel back to the 1950's - her dream come true! She meets the ancestors of all her friends - and even gets to know her grandma and grandpa when they were younger! But, problems arise when the time machine breaks when Dana intends to return to the present day and ends up getting herself lost in time. Season 3 (1999-2000) 1. It's Just a Rumor!-Dana, Darrell and Donnie set out to prove to Sophie and Nathan that the rumors they've been hearing at school about Darrell's neighbor who he's a bit nervous about meeting, Reynold, are untrue. 2. An Adventure In Art-Mrs. McMurphy takes her class to the Dizzy City Art Museum for a guided tour with I.P. Butz. 3. Dance Hall Disaster!-At DC's Dance Hall, Dana has her most mortifying night when Seymour Freely, the librarian, dances in front of everyone! 4. Amusement Park Panic-When Dana wants to spend her summer vacation at Treasure Town and Donnie wants to spend his at Canadaland, they ask Darrell, Sophie, and Nathan for help. Problems arise when Nathan sides with Dana and Sophie sides with Donnie...leaving Darrell as the one to decide it all! 5. Category:Episodes Category:Lists